completely_kentuckyfandomcom-20200215-history
William S. Tribell Bibliography
Poetry Collections *2015 – Bookmobile Poetry *2009 – China *2010 – About Mine *2010 – Old Coat *2010 – A Poem in My Pocket *2011 – $ *2011 – 2% Milk *2011 – About Your Dog *2011 – Addendum *2011 – An Ambient Perpetual La, La *2011 – And the Crow Flies *2011 – Aperitif Dear *2011 – Attn: Human *2011 – Black Bart *2011 – Brandywine *2011 – Cannabis Americanus *2011 – Christmas Lament *2011 – The Christmas Story *2011 – Daylight Saving *2011 – Deja Vu *2011 – Downtown *2011 – Earth Day: Forty Years After *2011 – Earth's Day is Everyday *2011 – Easter Day *2011 – Elegy Written for Emmett Till *2011 – Everyone on the Corner *2011 – Fall *2011 – Fuck You Buddy! *2011 – The Halloween Poem *2011 – Home for the Holidays *2011 – I Am Poet *2011 – I'll Have to Buy a New Hat to Hide the Horns *2011 – "I'm a poet and I didn't even know it" *2011 – In a World of Particulars *2011 – In the Light of Seven Hunters *2011 – In Re: *2011 – The Knights Templar *2011 – Last Sunset *2011 – Layne *2011 – Ma'am and Fellow *2011 – Moments Confederated *2011 – Munich Customs *2011 – Net and Sum *2011 – The Newborn Sun of the Winter Solstice *2011 – Nightfall *2011 – Note to Self *2011 – Now and Then *2011 – The Old Walnut Tree *2011 – A Painted Pony in Mexico *2011 – Public Transit *2011 – The Purpose of Poetry *2011 – Question *2011 – Retention *2011 – Sauin *2011 – Sideways & Otherwise *2011 – Smoking Pot in the Kitchen *2011 – So is it So *2011 – The Square Root of Thirteen? *2011 – Sunday Mornings in the Pussy Willow and the Church Bells Ringing *2011 – Talk About the Cock and Pullet *2011 – Taxes! *2011 – Thanksgiving *2011 – That Day Over to the Belva-Straight Creek Mine *2011 – Three Days After Maundy Thursday *2011 – Tonic Over the Bar *2011 – Untitled (Alive) *2011 – Untitled (Rain Dance) *2011 – Untitled (Winter Rime) *2011 – UV *2011 – X *2011 – While You Were Out *2011 – Who Are You *2011 – Windmills and Water Wheels *2011 – Yen *2012 – 2012 *2012 – All Hallows' Eve *2012 – Beer *2012 – The Ghost of Graham Springs *2012 – Jacket and Tie *2012 – Meanwhile *2012 – Scrambled Eggs *2012 – The Story of Christmas *2012 – White Expansive *2013 – 61 HWY Gray and the Fever Shake'n On Down: It Must Have Been the Devil *2013 – Hai Karate *2013 – Palatable Communication *2013 – Pejorative in B Minor *2014 – Air Vent in Hitler's Bunker at Berchtesgaden *2014 – Begging the Question *2014 – Budapest *2014 – Egg *2014 – Midterm *2014 – Wildflower *2015 – As I Like It *2015 – The Dark Side of the Mountain *2015 – Detox *2015 – Ladies and Gentlemen *2015 – Living in the Sunshine *2015 – Meandering *2015 – Soup *2015 – Untitled (The Sun Shining) *2016 – Free Running Tribell, William S.